


Ace Of Spades

by Starfruit_Crusader



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Monsters, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Trans Character, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfruit_Crusader/pseuds/Starfruit_Crusader
Summary: Rory is a mechanic in Haven City who lives a fairly normal, lonely life. Overworked, underappreciated, miserable. The works. However, his life is turned upside down by a deadly mission and a newfound attraction. Slowly falling in love with enemy after enemy and finding himself in the wake of fire. Rory struggles through, but finds himself comforted by his new life.





	Ace Of Spades

An unholy screech emanated from the hallway, metal scraping against the pavement. The mechanic at the shop table barely looked up as he worked, sighing softly and scribbling something down furiously. The scraping grew closer and so did a bout of swearing as the screech turned into a wrenching and then a horrible clunk. 

"Move over that pile of junk!" 

The mechanic rolled his eyes quietly and slid over to the pad, pressing a few buttons, barely looking as the hydraulic hiss of pistons eked out. The zoomer on the pad slinked off and hovered away slowly, being replaced by a barely recognizable hunk of metal. A weakly hovering, blackened mess of a vehicle. He took a moment to stare before tiredly looking up at his comrade his voice gentle. 

"So how's the driver?" 

"How do you think?" The man grinned and slapped the zoomer, shaking dripping blue eco off of his hand and swearing. "Think you can have this baby running by tomorrow?" 

"I-" The mechanic blinked and stared at the mess his hand stretching the skin on his face. "Niel you've got to be kidding me…"

"Awwww come on Rory! Big race tomorrow! I'll give you front row seats!" 

Rory in question, was on several sleepless nights. His messy hair and eco slicked hands the only telling factors to his exhaustion. He stared at the zoomer tiredly and then sighed raising his hands in defeat. 

"Okay, but don't expect a miracle-" 

"Great!" Neil padded over and slapped Rory over the shoulder, shaking him back and forth. "Just you wait little buddy, you'll make it big and work on the bad boys in no time!" 

Rory forced a chuckle and his shoulders caved in on themselves, his heart dropped slowly into his stomach. "Haha… yeah." He glanced up at the zoomer and escaped Neil's grasp, over to his toolbox. "Better get started, see you bright and early?" 

"You got it chief!" Neil took no time to escape himself, doing a small salute and ducking out of the shop without hesitation. Leaving Rory to slave over the zoomer on his own. 

Rory sighed again in frustration and moved over to the zoomer, growling and kicking it gently. "Mother fucker." 

Working all night was second nature to him, he would work until his fingers were raw and his body was manic with blue eco drippings. That was the only thing keeping him awake at that very moment. Dragging himself off of his hover stool, he looked the zoomer over. He knew exactly where to start, and exactly where to finish. The grueling task would take him till early morning, and that it did. 

By the time he had finished the zoomer shone brightly, the hood of it purring softly in the dim light as the sun began to leak into the shop. Rory sprayed paint on haphazardly, however it almost always came out brilliant. Looking over his work, he planned his escape. Knowing full well that if he stayed for the race, he would be put back to work in an instant. 

He pulled himself away and gathered his things, hefting a heavy backpack and tool kit over his shoulders. Flashing his key card over a small sensor on the wall, he turned, and ran straight into Neil.

"Heya buddy!" Neil grinned and looked over the zoomer, slapping it and swearing as paint got on his hands. "You gonna watch the race with me?" 

"Oh… I was thinking of sitting this one out my friend." Rory stared, barely keeping his eyes open as it was. He glanced at the open garage, yearning for freedom. 

"Hmm…" Neil placed his hand on his chin, seeming to think for a long time before smiling and clapping Rory over the shoulder. "You earned a day off, don't get into too much trouble today eh?" He spun the boy around and pushed him on his way, snickering and watching him stumble and hurry away.

The trip back home for Rory was a blur. He lived two districts over and just barely managed to tumble into his doorway after the long walk. He didn't trust himself on a zoomer after an all-nighter, even the clunky ones. He sighed and fell against his wall, exhausted. 

Recovering always took hours for him. Precious hours he barely even had. He dragged himself from the wall in a haze and into his compact bathroom. Stripping eco and paint stained clothes, he flicked his shower on with a switch. The government assigned temperature just slightly too cold for him, but it was all he had. 

He braved the water, squinting and hissing as it hit his back. He was a squirrly human, wild brown hair and a small frame. Underneath his frame, two large scars on his chest sat glaring at the interior of the bathroom. Purple and pink from his recent surgery, which had gone smoothly due to a certain green eco doctor. 

His bright yellow eyes, spattered oddly with brown flecks, peered over to his nethers. His small cock poked out over his manhood, aching for attention. He groaned sleepily and turned to attend to other things, lathering up as quick as he could. Wanting desperately to get out of the not so warm but not chilly shower. Water dribbled over his shoulders and down his hairy belly, eco and grime being stripped off of him and into the drain. He moved slowly, dragging his hands through his hair as he finished, squishing the water out of it. 

He took a towel to his body and stepped out of the shower, a shiver running up his back as his feet hit cold tile. Padding out to his bed, he took no time to crawl inside. Bundling up, he glanced up at his boarded up window as light poured in from the cracks. 

His cock had remained erect, his body all too used to the routine of coming home and pleasuring itself through exhaustion. He huffed and stared at the ceiling, instead, attempting to imagine a man over him. Anybody for that matter, he rationalized and sighed, reaching down slowly to his nethers. His fingers hovered over his cock, barely grazing it and he shuddered. His body was still tingling from the blue eco fuel. Everything sensitive and overwhelming to him. 

He spread his legs wide, adjusting them and trying to decide just how big the imaginary person would be around the middle. Pondering it for far too long, and racking his brain for inspiration. 

Pornography had been banned long ago, and the government hounded all of the social media. Rory couldn't afford it, so he was left to his own devices to be imaginative. He precisely calculated his fantasy, his thumb slowly kneading into his cock as he did. 

It was a large, dark, mysterious man. A wastelander with scars on his body and pretty long hair. Bearded and burly, with a heavy cock between Rory's legs and a big smirk on his face. 

Rory's hands moved, his fingers dipping into the folds of his manhood getting sticky and wet. He glanced down and spread himself, slipping his fingers inside and stretching to the approximate size of this stranger. Large? He thought so. He teased himself slowly, sleep threatening to overtake him but he persevered. Taking a deep breath, his other hand caught his cock and rubbed in slow hard circles. This man was strong and cocky, surely Rory could withstand some teasing. 

He sighed in frustration, his fantasies being overshadowed by a small sense of loneliness. He gripped his cock and tugged on it lazily. Stroking away his worries and whisking away the fantasy, replacing it with another. Spreading his legs wide as possible and rubbing his cock in quick circles. This one was a giant, fucking him furiously and without remorse. He bit his lip and focused, letting out puffs of determination. 

Bringing himself to cum was difficult as ever, his hands and wrists tired from work but moving quickly. His fingers shoved into his cunt over and over and his other hand rubbing at his cock as hard as he dared. He was overburdened with frustration. His hands shook as they strained to continue. His eyes closed and eyebrows knit as he growled at himself. He tried to imagine it as somebody else's voice, letting it weakly echo in his ears. 

His mouth opened and he let out a string of swears as his hips bucked up as he came. His body twitched and he fell back in exhaustion, riding himself out as long as he dared. 

Huffing he peered back out of the window. Angry at a world where he had to live loveless and outcast. His brow slowly unwound and his eyes pooled up with tears, his entire body sensitive. He was too used to this routine, the frustration, then the crying. It always lulled him right to sleep on wet sheets and a heavy heart. 

………

In the depths of a deep sleep, Rory usually dreamt of nothing. Numbly tossing and turning, he tangled himself up in his sheets and peacefully drifted off over and over. Dragging himself out of slumber was the hardest part of the process. 

His eyes slowly cracked open once more, his ears assaulted with his alarm clock blaring at him from across the room. He groaned and wrestled the sheets in dissatisfaction, growing exhausted from even doing that. He limply sat up, dragging his hands down his face and glaring at the alarm. He tore himself from the bed and stumbled over to the clock, uncovering it from under the clutter he had over it from a few nights before. 

He stopped and his eyes widened, his heart sinking down far enough to reach his knees. He had slept for nearly the entire day, and he was positively late for his drudging night shift. Three hours late in fact. 

He sprung into action, flinging clothes from his laundry basket onto himself and scrubbing his teeth with ferocity. He stared in the mirror for a short time, his hair wild and eyes shot with horrible bags underneath. He sighed in frustration and ran back to his tiny kitchen, opening the fridge to peek at what was inside. Not much but he haphazardly threw a few eggs and vegetables in a pan and hoped for the best. 

Following traffic laws was a thing Rory never did, and nobody stopped him regardless. He cut through the back of his apartment building to the zoomer he preferred and tossed his things inside. Kicking the compact trunk shut, he swore and hopped on. The engine didn't roar, most of them had silencers on them, but he enjoyed imagining it anyways. 

Zooming and weaving around people and vehicles was second nature and easy for Rory. He knew exactly how the engine worked, and he gained the proficiency of how to use it. His hair whipped about as he sped towards the arena, and he was careful to cling to the zoomer as he slid to a stop. 

The garage was closed, and his heart threatened to stop at any moment.. Niel was surely waiting for him on the other side. 

Gathering his things, Rory guided the zoomer to a nice spot and took his ID card out, flipping it against the padlock and watching the door open. 

Neil did wait for him, arms crossed directly in front of the door. His barrel chest was puffed with arms crossed over it, the rings he diligently wore on his fingers glowing brightly with blue eco decor. 

Rory stared tiredly, a frown glued to his face. He looked Neil up and down slowly then attempted a smile, meekly raising his hands. "Ah, have you been standing like that for a long time my friend?" 

"What do you think?" Neil growled at him, narrowing his eyes at the joke. "I said you can have a break today, a break, and you show up late to my establishment?" 

That was not what Neil had said, however, Rory did not bring that up. 

"I'm sorry, Neil…" He slowly looked away and fiddled with the straps of his bag. "I hadn't slept in quite a long time, see…" 

Neil stared at him then slowly his face softened, his voice calmer. "I know that. Listen Rory, I know you're hurtin' for cash… the semi finals are comin' up here soon and I can't afford for you to be late like this. Think, big picture."

_ Ah big picture. _ Rory sighed and nodded solemnly, making his way around Neil and moving to set his things down.

"Ah ah!" Neil snapped at him and moved in front of him again, blocking his path. "You owe me one, Rory." 

"I owe you one…" Rory spoke in a dead voice, tiredly shouldering his bag again. "What does that entail… friend?" 

"Well you owe me one, and I owe a friend one. Do you remember Torn?" 

Rory racked his brain but nothing came to mind, most of his time was spent in a haze. It suddenly hit him and he stopped, his eyebrows raising. "The- wanted vigilante?" 

"You got it! He has a job for ya, it's mostly computery crap but I figured… a mechanic can do all that shite!" He chuckled and slapped Rory on the back, knocking the wind out of him. "You do it and I double your pay for the week how does that sound?" 

Rory sputtered then gasped, his shoulders folding in. "D-double?" He slowly straightened out then thought about it. His eyes slowly turned back up and he nodded. "Alright, but if I get arrested, you pay my bail friend." 

"Deal~" Neil clasped hands with the uncertain man, sealing his fate. 

……...

Rory rounded the corner, clutching a piece of paper with instructions scrawled on them. There seemed to be absolutely nothing in this dead end of the slums, his eyes darting about to see even a hint of civilization. He sighed and looked over the paper again, folding it and stuffing it into his pocket taking a deep breath. 

"Alcatraz!" He shouted as loud as he dared, and almost instantly a door opened to his right. The hair on the back of his neck stood up straight and his sideburns ruffled. Now Neil had him on an illegal mission. Was double pay really worth that? He grumbled and headed for the door, putting his hands against the wall and calling out. 

"Hello? Do I just come in?" He slipped further down the hallway and the door shut quickly behind him making him start. 

"Do you need an invitation? Hurry up!" A rough, cross voice called to him and he sighed nervously, dragging himself downward and stopping right at the entrance. He took in the drab scenery of the secret base, the walls lined with bunk beds and walls covered with maps and diagrams. In the dim light he made out the figure of Torn and another man leaning against the wall across from him. 

Rory wandered closer and stopped short, staring down at a fuzzy yellow and orange, thing. It scrounged through a pile of papers boredly and stood on its haunches turning to look at him.

"Ehh… is this the big Neil guy you were talking about?" It spoke, Rory opened his mouth and furrowed his eyebrows. Animals don't talk. 

"You're late-" Torn, the tattooed and lanky man with the tightly woven hair, slowly turned then stopped. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked irritated. "Who are you?" 

"Neil… couldn't make it." Rory adjusted his bag and ripped his gaze from the fuzzy thing, addressing the two men instead. "My name is-" 

"So he sent us a kid instead?" The orange thing was suddenly on him, crawling up and grabbing his cheeks. "He's kinda cute Jak, think his family will miss em?" 

The tall blonde man's expression was cold and he stepped over and scruffed the creature, placing him on his shoulder. 

Rory was flustered, he straightened his clothes and his yellow eyes narrowed. "I'm thirty-two. Neil said you lot needed a mechanic. So sorry to disappoint." He closed his eyes and sighed, shaking the frustration from his shoulders. 

"Nah, you'll do fine." Torn smirked from across the room and flipped a pen in his hand, his body relaxed. "If you have a death wish of course." 

_ Oh, if only I could die this day.  _ Rory raised his hands, gesturing to Torn. "I do hope you might elaborate further friend." 

Torn nodded and went back to his table both Rory and Jak gathering closer. 

"We heard news of the guard turning off power to the slums to try to weed us out. Just like the water a few weeks ago." Rory knew all too well, he had struggled through it himself. "We have an idea of how to hotwire power through. Unfortunately, the only free flowing eco source alive at this point, is at the strip mine." 

"THE STRIP MINE?!" The fuzzy thing was at it again. "OHHH NO, no no no! We are NOT going back there again!" 

Rory listened to the tantrum but was off in his own world again. The eco mines had been overrun by MetalHeads recently. It was near impossible to get anywhere near them without losing some sort of limb. He felt himself faltering, unsure if his job with Neil was even worth saving at this point. 

"Hey kid." The voice jolted him back to reality his cheeks burning in frustration. The fuzzy rat thing got on his nerves. "You listening?" 

"I'm not a kid, friend." Rory took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips glancing away. "I have not been near any MetalHeads in my lifetime, so I may have to decline." 

"Leave em to me." The quiet man, Jak quipped, seeming bored with the conversation. He leaned against the wall and raised his eyebrows. "You're the only chance we got right?" 

Rory paused, noting the man seemed brimming with confidence. He thought about it, then slowly nodded running his hand down his face. "I suppose so, I can see what I can do." Maybe he did have a death wish. 

Torn nodded back at him and scrawled something down then pointed his pen at him. "You got any wastelander gear?" 

"No." 

"Gotcha covered." 

……….

Rory walked behind Jak, trying to seem inconspicuous with the armor they had outfitted him. It was sort of gaudy and too big for him. Jagged metal plates on his shoulders and one directly over his chest. He didn't like the looks he got from passersby and guards. Almost all of them pitiful. 

They walked up the zoomer ramp, Rory huffing and pulling his attention to the climb, his shoulders aching from carrying his gear and the heavy plates. The doorway at the top led to a giant platform covered in screens. His body slumped as he glanced around, his eyes not used to the bright glare. 

A squirrely man in overalls and a helmet, busily flitted around the place. He was silver haired and talked a mile a minute, his fingers flying deftly over the keyboard of the super computer. Jak patiently waited for him to finish talking about his latest project before talking to him. 

"Listen, Vin, we have to go to the strip mine." 

"Let me guess, you want to hot wire the power to the city." 

"Vin…" Rory gaped and then set his things down smiling wide. "Are you THE Vin. The designer for the DM-54 zoomer model?" 

Vin looked up from his work and adjusted his glasses, looking up at them for the first time. "Why yes…" 

"I'm… such a fan!" Rory clapped his hands together and his ears perked up high. "The cooling module is genius and the pistons are smooth as silk! My goodness I didn't think I would ever get to meet you!" 

Vin stared then slowly smiled, his demeanor shy. "O-oh I didn't think I had fans… well fans of my work… usually people take it for- aha… granted." He sighed then put his hand to his chin his glasses hiding his eyes from view. "If you like those designs then you'll go NUTS for the next generation! Do you want to see?" 

"Later." Jak cut the space between Rory and Vin with his hand. Interrupting Rory, whose ears drooped with disappointment. "We have work to do, kid." 

Rory's face burned and he mumbled, collecting his things again. "I'm older than you." 

Approaching the portal, Jak hefted his weapon from his back. The blaster hummed in his hands and he lazily saluted to Vin, who typed into his computer and gave him a thumbs up. Rory gripped his bags and watched Jak and Daxter disappear inside of the portal. He took a deep breath and extended a hand, reaching out tentatively into the portal. Before he had a chance to inspect it Jak's hand reached back and yanked him through. He tumbled and fell face first into the dirt. It reeked of eco and death. 

Pulling himself up quickly Rory gasped and his eyes widened at the warzone in front of him. The air thick with mechanical smoke and faint glowing orbs in the distance. Jak adjusted his blaster and shot at them, the orbs seeming to jump in place. 

"Wh- what are those?!" Rory backed away as the orbs began advancing in a hoard, reaching back for the portal. The portal had stopped glowing and he was met with an empty ring. 

"Those are MetalHeads." Jak nonchalantly responded and shot each with brilliant accuracy. The advancing orbs got close enough and Rory could make out long legs and stingers. The scuttling scorpions were in a large number but soon became a pile of bouncing head plates. Their bodies laid discarded. 

It dawned on Rory that he had made a terrible decision. He stared at the dancing plates then huddled closer to Jak, his heart thumping erratically. 

"Are they all gone?" 

"For now." The response from Daxter was snarky. Rory found the voice immediately grated on his nerves and he stepped away. If he were to die, it would be worth it to get away from the fuzzy rat being. 

"Let's get going." Jak stepped forward at a leisurely pace. Rory was overwhelmed by his calmness, it was uncanny. He followed closely and didn't make conversation. Not knowing about this man seemed better than anything.

They advanced on the mine, Rory becoming increasingly jumpy. The orbs seemed to grow in size, but stayed distant. He jolted as Jak rattled away with a different gun at a larger MetalHead his eyes darting around for some sort of cover. There seemed to be no safe haven, the land barren. 

"Ah, friend…" Rory frowned as Jak turned to stare at him. "Isn't it a little quiet for a warzone?" 

"Jak already mowed through a TON of these guys. They probably went crying back to the nest." Daxter stood on Jak's shoulder, checking his claws. Rory narrowed his eyes not trusting of anything they had to say. 

They approached a small hut and Rory paused looking at it then pointed with his thumb. "I think this is a point of interest." 

Jak grunted and headed for it, his gun raised above his shoulder. He seemed as if he wasn't taking anything seriously and Rory rolled his eyes behind his back. He expected more from a supersoldier, or maybe he didn't. The man was cocky. 

He caught up with his thoughts, but soon that was shattered. 

All of a sudden the hut lit up with several blasts. The shots fired right in front of where they had been walking. The fire coming from up above in the mountain. All at once, the small space they had found themselves in was surrounded by sharp shrieks. Through the clouds and dust, a swarm of yellow glowing orbs began to advance. 

Falling back onto the ground Rory gasped as more blasts peppered the ground around them. He yelped and whipped around to run but an urge overwhelmed him. He looked back at the hut, then scrambled for it. He wasn't going out without a fight. 

The fire was returned by Jak who shouted at Rory, but Rory didn't hear him. His feet found ground underneath him and he dove for the hut, bursting through the door and coughing as dust blinded him. 

Inside was dark and he didn't hesitate, rummaging through his bag and pulling out a red eco flare. He pulled the tab with his teeth and peered about. He was met with a precursor machine. Having never seen one in person he gaped at it. Turning his attention to the mechanism he noted the knobs and levers and racked his brain. He thought and reached out, touching it gently then snapped. He hissed uncomfortably as the firefight continued outside. 

On the side of his bag there was a large canteen of liquidized blue eco, it was made for vehicles but he was desperate. He pinched his nose and gulped down the horrid mixture, his body lighting up with the substance. He slammed down his fist on the center of the machine and it suddenly lit up. His ears perked and he set to work. 

Drawing out the right codes for the device was difficult as he quickly and sloppily translated the precursor text. It had instructions and a rhyme to it. He pulled knobs and buckled down to the task, working hard as the firefight dwindled outside as Jak picked the MetalHeads off one by one. 

Rory paused, a figure blocking the light of the door and he hummed. "I almost have this figured out friend." 

_ "Do you?"  _ The voice was rough and sent chills down Rory's spine. It definitely did not belong to Jak, and it seemed to penetrate his very mind. A faint yellow glow began to advance on him and he turned. A large MetalHead stood proudly and narrowed it's eyes, it's hefty body slumping slowly to the ground on the prowl. 

"Ah…" Rory backed away, his butt hitting the device. He had nowhere to run. The MetalHead advanced on him at a leisurely pace, it's big jaws opened and showed lines of jagged teeth. It paused, then galloped over to him. Raising a paw seemingly to strike, Rory let out a small terrified yelp. 

The MetalHead did not strike but instead chuckled and brought it's paws down on him. Digging them into his stomach the MetalHead leaned in and whispered into his mind. 

_ "You will be a delicious snack~"  _

The claws slowly dug into the armor and tore into the pads. Rory gasped and scrambled to escape but he was torn down from his spot. He stared into the glowing eyes of the MetalHead and opened his mouth to scream. Nothing escaped his mouth as claws came down on his stomach and broke the armor. Pain ripped through his core and he yelped, blood wetting the shreds of material that was set to protect him. He kicked his legs up against the creature and claws ripped down his hips and legs. His body was easily crumpled by the strong body. 

Two blasts emanated from the entrance of the hut and Rory flinched as the head plate rocketed out of the creatures skull. The body of the MetalHead slumping against him. He glanced up weakly to see Jak standing, bloodied and panting. 

"Kid!" He ran over and dragged the body from Rory and Rory caught sight of his sliced stomach. Blood and eco bubbled out from it and he gently touched it, the horror of it catching him in a daze. 

"Kid!" Jak was persistent and Rory's eyes widened as he reached an epiphany. 

"I can fix the power." Rory gasped and shot up, pain ricocheting from his stomach and legs into the rest of his body. But he was too busy, leaping for the controls he unsteadily began to work. 

Jak watched, flustered by the sudden energy. He put a hand on Rory's shoulder and began to look him over. "Kid, you have to patch up." 

Rory snapped from his daze and growled, snapping one last lever into place. "I…" He coughed, blood surging to his mouth and trickling down his lips. "Am older than you, friend." 

The machine suddenly and abruptly whirred and brightened, the contraptions setting into place and seeming to lock. He had done it. 

All at once, he stumbled and fell, his thoughts taking him to a different place. The blood soaked his clothes and he ached for a hot shower. The chilly air forced him to long for his bed, the weight of the blankets. Another thought trickled into his mind, the burly wastelander of his dreams. Slowly that man gave way to a different fantasy. The eyes split into four, and glowed in a bright array. The hands grew claws and muscles burst into furry sections. His mind swirled as he stared up into the hollow ceiling as he drifted off. 

All at once the swirls seemed to cascade then stop, he gasped and shot up from his spot. A fuzzy foot forced him back down, and there was Vin talking a mile a minute over his head. The blood rushed to his ears and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Daxter sat on his chest and raised his arms waving them wildly. 

"Hey the kid's not dead!" He turned his head and patted Rory's cheek his paws surprisingly soft. "You okay?" 

Rory found himself baffled by many things, but as Jak and Vin circled around him he huffed and shot up again. Knocking Daxter down and gathering himself up. 

"I-I have to get... going." He stammered and gently placed Daxter down before clumsily making his way out the door. His feet took hold of the ground and he ran, ignoring Jak calling after him as he blindly took to the street. 

At his home he shakily shuffled for his key, pulling it from his belt and swearing as he struggled to fit it into the lock. His body relaxed as he shut the door and slid into the small bathroom unit. Panting and yanking clothes off of himself he stood in awe and shock in his mirror. Blood caked to his body but the wounds were hastily healed up with green eco. Scars to keep forever. 

He inspected them, his midsection sliced almost too cleanly. And the claw marks down his legs fitting him snugly. His hand delved between his legs and he gaped as a string of pre slipped through his fingers. The MetalHead had excited him. 

He tried to find an excuse, but his mind drew blanks. He relived the scene, the grating voice, the way it glared, the sharp teeth and the way it prowled. Every moment burned through his thighs and his cheeks only reddened deeper. He rushed for the shower and flipped the switch, dragging his hands down his face unsteadily. His hands trailed down slowly to the scars on his chest. Then down lower to his abdomen, noting the ragged edges of the cut. Then down to his thighs, the indents tight against his fingers. Then he dipped his hand against his nethers shuddering. 

"More inspiration." He mused to himself and leaned against the wall, settling in to relieve himself.


End file.
